The Evolution of Kurt Hummel
by Aeria
Summary: Kurt/Blaine: The sex life of Kurt Hummel from beginning to  almost  end.


Title: The Evolution of Kurt Hummel  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Spoilers: None  
>Summary: The sex life of Kurt Hummel from beginning to (almost) end.<br>Warnings: vague mentions of comeplay, D/s, spanking, phone/skype sex, rimming, light bondage, threesomes…which sounds like a lot but this is actually quite the fluff piece.  
>Words: 3100<p>

A/N: When I started writing this I was confident I wouldn't have to use a 'Read More'…oops. I've always wanted to explain how Kurt went from 'touch-of-the-fingertips' in 'Sexy' to all out kinky comeplay-obsessed wanton sex-minx in a lot of my stuff because I've had a lot of people call me out for him being inconsistent in the middle. This kind of explains how he got from A to B.

* * *

><p>In the beginning he doesn't think things, he doesn't say things and he certainly doesn't <em>do<em> things. He tries things but only because suddenly he isn't just gay: he is wanting…something. So he dips his toes in the quicksand of gay porn, and very quickly decides it isn't for him. He wants love not sex. Commitment, loyalty, understanding, fun. Not teasing and marking and shocking and owning. Or worse, being owned. He wants companionship and he's not going to find it for a very, very long time, not here in Ohio, so he buries himself in movies and dreams of knights in shining armour, movie stars with soft brown eyes.

The sex is still there but it is secondary. He knows he'll have to eventually. He knows he should enjoy it. He's not sure how that'll happen but some nights, most nights, he sighs at his own lack of self-control and gets himself off to ideas of tall handsome men kissing him softly and saying the most wonderful, comforting things in his ear.

Then there's Blaine. And his body wakes up and his fantasies run away with him even while Blaine rejects him, wanting friendship only. It's confusing and Blaine makes it worse.

Then there's _Blaine_. And they're kissing and dating and Blaine's so very, _very_, open with his words. Apologizing for putting him off and talking about romance and love and sex like they're all the same thing. Sometimes Kurt catches Blaine looking at him with dark eyes and his mouth a little open.

Kurt lets his fantasies do as they please. Not just soft kisses but rough, dirty ones, more, even, that what Blaine's given him so far. Then to Blaine's hands and his body, his neck and his ass and his cock, even though most of that's in abstract and based off stolen glimpses of foreign bodies on the internet. In no time he's thinking things that make him stare at his ceiling for hours because he can't fathom where they've come from or how he's comprehending them without letting the romance slip away and still holding Blaine's gaze and smiling.

He asks Blaine about it with bright red cheeks and eyes on the floor and it's one of the first times he makes Blaine blush to the tips of his ears. Blaine doesn't want to push but Kurt kind of does.

He asks if it's normal. To want as he wants. To think things he's not even vaguely ready for. To imagine things that are the exact opposite of romantic and still feel his heart hammering, stronger than ever, beneath his ribs. Blaine stares and is so intensely gentle when he asks if Kurt's fantasies are kinky. Because of course, Blaine doesn't have any of these answers.

It's the first time anyone's ever accused Kurt of being kinky and instead of being outraged it shivers up his spine, hot and liquescent until he's flicking through every single fantasy he's ever gotten off to and wanting more. He forgets to answer.

Blaine reiterates and his voice stays even when he asks if what Kurt imagines is dangerous, if there are other people, if there's pain.

Kurt stares and stutters out 'No' and then before he can help himself he's mumbling, "Well there's nails and teeth and bruises but not..."

Blaine dives on him then and it's the first and last time they break their rule about hands below the belt, the first time Blaine runs his teeth up Kurt's neck and around the lobe of his ear and whispers, "You are so fucking hot."

Kurt pushes him off seconds later but he's laughing and joyful, his eyes dark.

Months later they have sex and it's not kinky at all. It's wildly romantic and beautiful and stunning. If you ignore the roughness of their breath and the unmistakable movements of their bodies against each other.

Blaine's mind unravels directly out his mouth after that. In the afterglow they lie there, sated and Kurt's hands still phantom-sticky and Blaine talks for almost an hour, only needing Kurt to hum and sigh his agreements. Handjobs and blowjobs and a bunch of terms Kurt doesn't know the meaning of but he looks them up on his phone as soon as Blaine's asleep.

"_Eventually I want to be inside you when I come. When you come. And then the other way around. Maybe the other way around first. I don't really…"_

Kurt hums for more, his eyelids fluttering as he paints the images in his mind as Blaine speaks and watches him for every nuanced reaction.

"_I get off so hard when I finger myself."_

Kurt pounces on him then, kissing him hard and then pulling his mouth off and working down his body with his lips and his hands and quietly asking him to keep talking. They don't get much further than the first time but Kurt looks over him more, notes the angles of his hips, the lines where his tan lightens and the shape of his cock. He dares to slides two fingers down to press behind Blaine's balls, over his hole.

The next night, alone at home, Kurt's mind floods as quickly as his mouth, his cock leaking precome before he's even managed to kick his pants off his feet. It's the first night he gets off on top of the sheets, spread out for anyone to see but with the door locked. It's the first time he lets his fingers dance lower, coinciding with the fantasy playing out in his mind as he thinks of Blaine fucking into him. He presses just the slightest way in as he comes and it's the first time he forgets to swallow a moan, instead muffling it in the pillows.

By the time Kurt leaves for New York they've done most of the things they wanted to. Blaine's eyes glisten at the airport but smiles brightly and less than twenty-four hours later Kurt skypes him from the dorm room.

New York ends up a tremendous blessing and later in life Kurt will wonder how long it would have taken him to shift from thinking to saying had he not been forced. Because New York gives him the protection of distance and the justification of necessity. They can't touch or taste or smell. They're left with sight and hearing and even then it's fleeting. Most Friday nights. Wednesday afternoons when Kurt hasn't got class but Ben, his roommate, does. Some Sundays but there's always the risk of Ben walking in.

Phone sex is easy when there's nothing else. Or maybe that's just them. Blaine likes to talk, even when it wasn't necessary he liked to let his filters go and mumble out every thought, every want, that he had. And now Kurt's happy he encouraged him. The first few times over the phone it's one sided. Blaine talking and Kurt humming his agreement. He doesn't realize that he's groaning and whimpering without reserve until Blaine tells him.

"_I love that you get so loud for me_."

And Kurt ends up with wide eyes and laughing his ass off and Blaine, Kurt can hear, pouts on the other end of the line.

The next time Blaine tries again because he is nothing if not persistent.

"_Let me hear you baby_."

And Kurt moans louder than ever and then claps a hand down across his mouth.

Later that night Kurt emails him. It's the tamest thing he can come up with, just a disconnected list of things he misses and loves and it gets progressively dirtier but still he cuts his words off at every turn. He hits send before he realizes it's a thousand words long and then doesn't sleep properly, caught between a wet dream and a nightmare.

Kurt gets a text as he drags himself into class at ten the next morning and his stomach knots.

_Jesus fucking Christ. _

_Kurt…_

He holds his breath and ignores the lecturer as he stares at the screen and waits and waits and waits. Too much…

_I missed first period and ran out of hot water in the shower fucking my fist and thinking of you._

Kurt startles the whole lecture theatre with his breathless bark of laughter and the lecturer pauses, raises an eyebrow and then asks: "Something you want to share?"

And Kurt stares and grins and shakes his head.

_Your hand. _

_Your mouth. _

_Your ass. _

Kurt throws his phone in his bag at that point but doesn't stop grinning. In his next class he sits up the back and types out another email. Bolder and teasing and then sends it off as soon as he gets home. He gets dinner with Rachel and preens a little even though he doesn't know why. The third time his phone rings and it's Blaine he answers. Half an hour later he's home and throwing a twenty at Ben who's laughing at him and throwing the money back, grabbing his shoes and scurrying out the door with a backwards glance and a wink.

That night is the first time they get each other off over skype, watching and talking and Kurt's still not talking, not really, but Blaine's read his emails and knows it's in his head.

The emails keep coming and they spend more and more time on the phone and on skype getting each other off. Kurt's fantasies spill out onto the page. Thoughts of things they haven't done, haven't talked about and Blaine just falls further and further out of control.

When Rachel begins to worry about them, taking Kurt out to a little Italian restaurant she knows the owner of and plying him with alcohol and then grabbing his hand and asking why he doesn't talk about Blaine so much anymore…Kurt just stares at her and blushes and feels pride swell inside him and his lips curve into a smug, satisfied grin.

Rachel stutters to a stop and Kurt slides his phone across the table towards her.

She reads the texts until she's blushing hard and gulping down wine like it's water and breathing out through a giggle, "Kurt…"

When they're all back in Lima for Thanksgiving and then Christmas and Kurt is stealing Blaine into any room, at any time, that they can, Rachel flushes and stutters around them more than ever.

Blaine whispers into Kurt's ear late one night, sweat still slick between them, "You're getting incredibly dirty with all this time apart."

And Kurt doesn't mind, just grinds his ass back and turns his head for a kiss: "Glad you noticed."

Kurt's back in New York then. More phone sex, skype sex, dirty text messages and Kurt starts drafting ideas. In his head and on paper. Propositions that he's nervous about but excited as well and he's eager, almost, to get Blaine to say 'No' to something so he can get that over with.

Blaine spends Spring Break in New York with him because Ben's gone home. Burt wants to come and visit but Kurt promises him the entire summer in Lima and then spends day after day wrapped in the sheets and over and around and under Blaine. Being decadent and dirty and hopelessly in love.

He tells Blaine about wanting to change majors and Blaine listens and then kisses him and then listens some more. Kurt shows him the sex toys he bought months ago and then lets Blaine watch him use one, telling him he's wanted to show him for ages but wanted it to be in person, not over Skype.

Months later they're both in New York and the sex still isn't even nearly stale. But they're a little more sated, more relaxed. The proper romance of New York and young love sneaks back in and it's coffee and brunches and going to piano bars just like they dreamed.

Blaine says 'No' for the first time to one of Kurt's fantasies and it stings more than Kurt expected. Awkwardness and questioning and rejection sliding cold in the pit of his stomach until Blaine follows his 'No' with 'Maybe when we're older' and 'What about this instead?'

True to his word when Kurt asks again five years later, Blaine cocks his head to the side and says yes.

They end up atrociously kinky, they like to think. Really it's nothing too outrageous. As they grown into their twenties their friends watch them, envious and in awe. Watch the easy slide of a young couple from Ohio in love into two assured, breath-taking individuals. They stand close in public and dance dirty at the clubs and their closest confidants get brief glimpses into their sex life.

Partly because Kurt likes owning it. Partly because Blaine likes talking about it in public and then taking Kurt home and fucking him against the apartment door because they can't possibly make it to the bedroom. Sometimes they don't even make it home, sliding into bathrooms and back rooms and, on several occasions, almost getting caught.

Later in their twenties, somehow finding themselves adults and settled, they branch out. They're not bored, per se, but intrigued by what's on offer and comfortable enough in their skins to try anything once. They revisit the misstep of spanking and, paired with this or that roleplay, find it works. They try out new toys, but most just leave them laughing and kissing messily and forgetting about anything except each other. Kurt coaxes Blaine into submitting completely one night, down on his knees, blindfolded and hands tied and commanded to silence and obedience.

It's powerful and intense and when Blaine needs it, he learns how to ask for it.

They find Nate. A slim, twenty-something musician who knows what he's getting into and knows none of their friends. It's a six month affair between the three of them. The deadline decided upon at the beginning of the engagement, the rules set down. Not every night, but some. It's exciting and new and when Nate leaves he's shaking his head and kissing both of them on the cheek as he grins and tells them all he wants from life is what they've got.

They bump into him at a coffee shop five years later and then there's a kind of double date between them, Nate and Michael, their current third. It's too much to ask for Michael and Nate to fall head over heels in love but they like each other well enough and later that night all four of them end up strewn across a hotel bed, well-fucked, naked and laughing. It's a one-time thing but no one regrets doing it. When Kurt and Blaine get home they fall asleep wrapped around each other.

The next morning, Kurt fucks Blaine bare, coming inside him and then across his stomach, come everywhere and then rubbed into his skin, across the marks of other men, then licked up and kissed back onto Blaine's tongue.

They sleep with Michael a few more times and then that's over.

Then the sex itself is mostly over because they get monumentally stupid, as Kurt likes to say, for decades to come as he grins like a fool, and start a family. With twins. They barely have time to touch each other for a year, and then two. Just stolen moments in the shower or exhausted on the bed and there's nothing kinky about it. Their lives revolve around their children and at night they stare at each other and hold hands and grumble about what they've lost but never, not for a moment, regret any of it.

By the time the kids are off to school they're getting towards forty. Kurt's successful and making more money than he needs. Blaine's happy and starting to toy with the idea of becoming a writer. A hopeless, silly idea that Kurt fully supports though he teases him mercilessly for the romanticism of it all.

They suddenly have entire days to themselves. Hours stretched out over lunch time and they fall back into bed and eating decadently and singing to each other. They don't go back to the sexlife of before but they let themselves drown in each other's bodies while the school day goes on.

Emily and Ben grown into teenagers, they go to High School and spend a summer in Ohio with their grandparents and Kurt and Blaine spend an entire week, older, but also happier, than ever, in the honeymoon suite of their favourite hotel. Why not?

Emily gets a boyfriend and then Ben gets a boyfriend and Kurt and Blaine care a little bit too much about the relationships of their children because they know it can't possible be as simple as it was for them. It isn't: there are break ups and tears and terribly awkward sex talks even though Emily likes to tell anyone and everyone that they're a tremendously progressive family and it's actually really simple because they all like boys.

Then Ben falls for a girl and Kurt blurts out the whole story about Rachel and Blaine's forever-ago kiss and Emily is gobsmacked and Kurt is laughing. Ben doesn't know what to make of it all and it takes Blaine to calm him down.

Ben gets married to her and Emily moves to L.A. and Kurt and Blaine get older but don't leave the apartment or New York.

They're still in love but they've inevitably plateaued and it doesn't feel like it matters. They still tease each other and sing together and embarrass the crap out of their kids at any and all opportunities. They still sleep wrapped around each other and start walking around the apartment naked again and watching each other in the mirror.

Blaine smacks a hand across Kurt's ass one morning, yawning and heading for the shower as he says, "Starting to sag, old man."

And Kurt stares and tries to snap back with venom like he would if anyone else dared to comment. But he can't because he still gets that thrill up his spine, this bizarre frisson of pride and sexiness and wanton lust. So he waits until Blaine's back out of the shower and then he narrows his eyes and pulls away Blaine's towel and pushes him back on the bed.

"Better make good use of it now then," he says before he's tying Blaine's wrists to the headboard, his ankles to the legs of the bed with long silk scarves and climbing up over him. He kisses him once hard and gets back as good as he gives, then he sits up across Blaine's waist and ponders just long enough to get Blaine hard and arching beneath him. Then he grins wickedly, licks his lips and turns himself around.


End file.
